


Weed soup in the ass!

by Anetteloli89, polaszczka



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Funny, Gerudo Link, Grumpy Link, M/M, Sidon has a lube company™, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WE COULDN'T TAKE THIS SERIOUS, Weird Sex, boy i had fun doing this w Faron, caves are kinky, collab fic, they act weird, we are not sorry guys!!!, weed soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anetteloli89/pseuds/Anetteloli89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaszczka/pseuds/polaszczka
Summary: Weed soup exists and Link doesn't know how to use it, cuz Link, man, that's his logic.





	Weed soup in the ass!

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy, I hope you guys enjoy this!  
> We literally made this out of our dms.

“Mmmm~ Tasty~,” Said Link while fixing his Gerudo Vai pants.

 

“OH NO!!” Said Sidon as he knew Links was gonna be high while riding his double spears. 

 

“WE’LL FUCK!!” Said the Hylian boy after he fell to the ground with lube on his stomach and Weed Soup in his butt. It makes Sidon scream as he sees Link’s exposed pink ass. 

 

“Link, are you okay?” Sidon asked with worry in his eyes. “I know this is hard to understand my FRIEND, but the weed soup won't make your ass high.”

 

Link wiggles his ass making weird high laughs while drooling, “heeheheeee~!”

 

“Link, what the fuck?” The Zora Prince said in a loving and caring voice. The small Hylian looked at Sidon with blissful eyes while moaning. “Why the fuck are you moaning, Link?! I didn't even start,” Sidon realized that maybe he isn't doing such great job in bed as he thinks. 

 

'I'm horny!!' Screamed the Hylian boy. He's not much of a talker but when he wants something he does talk. 

 

The Zora Prince had no idea what to do. He never knew that the Weed soup was a bad idea. Now his beloved Hylian boy was laying on the floor in the middle of the Zora's Domain making funny sounds with soup in his butt. 

 

“Link, come with me!” said the Zora while trying to take Link out of the Domain.

 

Link hugged the Zora Prince as he murmured, “I love yuh~,” He had no idea of what was going in his brain right now but what he knew the most was that he felt good feeling the Zora's sandpaper skin.

 

"Link, I love you too but you have soup in your ass," said Sidon when he finally got the young boy out of the Domain and took him to a silent cave where people won't be forced to look at this beautiful situation. 

 

Link stayed quiet, his body felt numb but the amazing body of the Zora had him I'm speechless too. Link blushes as he looked around the cave avoiding getting more turned on. The water was glowing on their skin. 

 

Then Sidon spoke, "Link, can you please wash that Weed soup off your butt!?" Destroying the romantic moment between them. The young Hylian gave Sidon a deadpan as he heard those words.

 

Link moved to water and started cleaning his ass, pouting. The Zora smiled softly and moved closer to Link. He brushed his lips against his cheek and whispered in his ear "Fuckin finally Link, dear God."

 

Link made a cat blushing face as he heard Sidon's word. The Zora Prince looked into Link's eyes as the Hylian boy begun to squint. Link grinned blushing when they made eye contact. Sidon blushed as well, forgetting about the soup that covered the Hylian's butt seconds ago.

 

"I love you, Link bae!!" Declared the Prince and Link giggled while caressing Sidon's face. 

 

The small Hylian boy gets closer to the Zora Prince and whispers, "I can't feel my ass..."

 

"What? Really? How about now?" Suggested the Zora Sushi Prince as he squeezed Links butt. The Hylian boy squinted again and said "No! Sidon, I'm serious, I can't feel my fuckin ass!"

 

Link then adds to his sentence, "Maybe now, I can take both of your spears at the same time~," as he starts making circle motions on Sidon's chest with his small fingers.

 

Sidon smiled in a sexy way and kissed Link passionately while playing with his golden hair. He then whispered to him, "Link, do you like salmon?" 

 

Link blushed hard not knowing what to say and that made him bite his own lower lip. The Zora Prince looked deep into Link's eyes once again as he grabbed his butt. 

 

"That weed soup is actually pretty good~," Said Sidon in a low raspy voice. Link teases Sidon with his Gerudo Vai top by pulling it with a finger to show his nipple. 

 

"Staph teasing me, Linky~," Whined Sidon as he begun to plant soft kisses on the boy's neck. After few minutes, the kisses started to become more and more aggressive. He then bit his shoulder causing a little bit of pain. 

 

"Holy Ravioli," Said the little Hylian boy while grabbing onto the Hot Double Dicked Shark, feeling pleasure from the bite. 

 

"Link, you forgot about something! What about the lube?" Sidon asked as he picked up a package of lube *product placement* and smiled. Link could swear he saw his teeth sparkling.

 

Link snatched the lube from Sidon's hands and looked at the brand-mark which said, "'Sharky moist for the hole'? Is this for females Zoras who can't moist their vagina!? It smells like sun cream! You are very prepared my grinning Sharky Prince~." Then he gave the lube back to the tall Zora by him. 

 

"Okay, baby," said Sidon spreading Link's ass cheeks inserting his two dicks at the same time already moistened with the lube. 

 

Links gasps screaming girly and quickly looks angrily at Sidon, "YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST BEEN MORE GENTLE AND WOULD HAVE TEASED ME!!!"

 

"OH FUCK! OKAY!" Screeched Sidon as he instantly removed his dicks painfully out of Link. He then started to nervously touch Links penis with his huge hand. The boy began to moan very adorable for Sidon to hear. 

 

Sidon moved Link to face away from him, holding him up with one hand while Link has his legs spread. Sidon has lube on his index and middle finger in his right hand. He started teasing his pink-ish anus with one making Link squirm softly in pleasure.

 

Link bit his index finger while being flustered, it wasn't until then that Sidon entered the finger in his ass. He moaned out and got extra flustered. Luckily, Sidon didn't have his nails long in those two fingers to Link didn't have to worry about any big pain, plus his ass was kind of numb at the moment thanks to the Weed soup.

 

The Zora Prince started to go in fast with his finger softly adding the other one in. He whispered in Link's ear hot dirty things making him moan out praises. 

 

Link started to become more and more sensible that moans out, "I'm close! Get them in~ Please, babe~! Get them it in~!"Sidon does as Link asks and inserts his two cocks once again.

 

"Aaahn~" Moans Sidon. Link wasn't complaining of pain by double penetration he just moaned happily in pleasure. They matched like they were created for each other. Nothing else mattered to them now. 

 

Link spreading his legs more moans out lewd things while drooling. After a few minutes, Link felt a huge pleasure, Sidon shortly after him which meant they were about to cum.

 

Link cums on his own belly screaming moans while rolling his eyes to the back, high from pleasure. Sidon shuts his eyes and opens his mouth moaning quietly cumming inside of him. 

 

He then kisses the Hylian boy on the lips and whispers in his ear, "I love you, soup ass."

 

Link wraps his arms around Sidon giggling then whispers back, "I'm gonna get pregnant...~"

 

"WAIT! WHAT?! YOU'RE A WOMAN!? WHAT THE FUCK LINK THAT'S NOT OKAY" Said the Zora Prince in shook.

 

Link laughs out loud and said, "young male Hylians like me can get fertile and pregnant, didn't you know that!?"

 

"Oh well, that's... interesting..." Said Sidon while he plays with Link's hair. Link cuddles with Sidon and starts to fall asleep while murmuring, "I love you, dork." 

 

Sidon smiles and said, "I love you too, Link." He moves to the pool of glowing water that there is in the cave floating on his back with Link on his belly, he then closes and falls asleep.

 

Link wakes up the feeling of Sidon's cum coming out of his insides, he moves out of Sidon to the water without standing up he just swims calmly to shore to stand up on the rocks.

 

Link is hardly standing up out of cries out, "WORTH IT!" with teary eyes.

 

The painkiller effect of the Weed soup was gone now. Link is holding to the edge of the pool of water with his arms like his life depends on it while Sidon was floating still sleeping.

 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> We are sorry, not sorry, omg!!  
> Here's a fan art Faron made for this [Master Piece](https://polaszczka.tumblr.com/image/164644745443)


End file.
